Evening in the park
by LishaThaEvilSun
Summary: Worst title ever. XD Fanfiction for Camilla Marklund's "Vampires will never hurt you". Didn't know where else to put it xD Now for some keywords: Tate, Patch, Acacia, the vampire ball, fight, angst, love. Warning for violence and horrible grammar. Enjoy!


- Morphie? Morphie!

I hurried down the stairs, and stopped to smile as I heard the music from the ball-room. Before I went outside to continue my search, I had to glance into the room. Dozens of couples were dancing. Beautiful, dazzling vampires in masks and hand in hand with their partner, spinning around to the soft music at the same time. It was like magic. I saw some of the guys in there, a few of them were dancing, the rest hanging out and watching the scene in front of them with amusement in their eyes.

Chuckling at their expressions, I walked out through the doors, into the huge park. Mark had told me that Morpheus probably was somewhere out there.

As I walked down the path between the hedges, I slowly began to regret that I wasn't wearing anything warmer. It was a really cold night.

So I rubbed my arms as I looked around, biting my lip anxiously. It was kind of creepy out here. And after all, I was the one and only human in the entire castle. I would be retarded if I wasn't scared at all.

I wandered around the garden for a few minutes, looking for my gay pal. But to my great disappointment, I was all alone. Noone else were in sight.

But just before I gave up and went back inside again, a small light caught my eyes. A tiny glow about twohundred meters away. And when I concentrated, I saw a silhouette. Immidiatly, I hurried to that dark shape. I knew it was a really tiny chance that it was Morpheus, but at least I could ask. Behind my mask, noone could be sure that I wasn't a vampire, and if they did, the knowledge that Tate was my guardian probably would stop them from attacking me.

When I was closing in, I saw that it was a man. Tall, pale and skinny of course, but still muscular. He was dressed in a simple shirt in a rusty colour, and his jeans were worn and torn at the knees. I wondered why he wasn't dressed up. This was, after all, a ball.

- Hey, I called and waved at him as I walked forward. Could you help me? I'm looking for someone…

The stranger threw a bored glance at me. He wasn't wearing a mask, but an eyepatch. His one visible dark eye was half-hidden behind long, blonde strands of hair. He brought the cigarette to his mouth, watching me as he inhaled the smoke.

- His name's Morpheus, I said, stopping. He has pink hair and is about this tall… have you seen him?

He didn't answer. He dropped his gaze and exhaled, thin mist leaving his mouth.

- Have you?

I was getting rather annoyed. Why wouldn't he speak to me!?

Then he looked up again, and I didn't like the way he studied me. His eye wondered along my face, calculating, and he suddenly had a small frown between his eyebrows.

- … No, he finally said. I haven't seen anyone here exept for you.

- Oh.

I looked around. Where could he be, then?

When I looked back, the stranger was staring at me, slowly raising one eyebrow.

- So are you one of them? he asked softly.

I glanced quickly at him.

- Hm? was all said.

- You are in a very strange company, he murmured, bringing the cigarrette to his mouth again. Not very fitting for a human girl.

I didn't know what to say. The way he looked at me - it was like I was a piece of food. A slice of pizza with extra cheese, or a bowl of sundae with whipped cream and cherries.

Then I realised that might be exactly the way he saw me.

- Are you… a guest? I mumbled, panic rising within me.

He smiled without humor and shook his head, taking another bloss of his cigarrette.

- I invited myself, he replied. And now I'm curious. What are you doing here, on the vampire ball, little girl?

- I-I'm a friend of one of the families, they br-

- Which one? Dalziel?

I nodded. He chuckled, but his eyes remained uncaring, piercing, ice-cold.

- Oh. Then they would be rather disappointed if I killed you, wouldn't they?

I froze. He dropped his cigarrette, and before it reached the ground, he was standing inches before me, his cold hands on my bare shoulders.

- Tell me, he murmured as his hands traveled up to my face to take a hold on my cheeks. What's your name, girl?

_- A-acacia, _I whispered, trembling.

- Well then, Acaica, time to take off your disguise.

And so he grabbed my mask and removed it. He threw it over his shoulder, carelessly, and leaned down to kiss my forhead.

- Such a lovely scent you have, he mumbled. Too bad it won't save you…

I cried with pain as he grabbed my hair and forced my head back to bare my throat, the other arm catching my waist, pulling my body to his.

- N-no! I cried and tried to push him away, helplessly locked in his grip. Please! Don't!

- Save your words, Acacia, he murmured, kissing the skin of my neck. They won't do you nothing.

And his lips brushed my skin as he prepared to sink his teeth into my flesh.

But before he did, a ripping snarl made him look up.

_- Let go of her, you son of a bitch!_ a familiar voice bellowed.

My heart skipped a beat. _Tate._

- Why, Dalziel, said my vampire, grinning. Fancy meeting you here.

I turned my head to the side to see Tate's furious expression.

- Patch, he snarled and stepped forward. Let. Her. _**Go.**_

My vampire chuckled and pulled me up, his right arm crushing me against his cold cheast.

- Who is this, anyway? he mumbled, a smile on his lips that didn't reach his cold eyes. A snack?

Tate hissed.

- Get your dirty hands of off her! he shouted. She's with us!

- Oh, how sweet. You and that little pathetic family of yours have got yourselves a **pet.**

Tate growled and leaned forward, ready to attack.

- I'll say it one last time, he snarled. Release her now, or I'll fucking kill you!

My vampire, who Tate had called "Patch", just smiled and pulled me closer.

I on the other hand, was speechless. I stared at Tate with wide eyes. I had never heard him use such language before or showed so openly that he cared for me. I couldn't believe it.

- What are you waiting for? Patch asked calmly, his fingers playing with my hair. I thought you were about to kill me. Or are you afraid that I'll snap her neck of before you reach us?

Tate didn't answer. Patch's grin grew larger, and with his left hand, he grabbed my arm and forced it up in the air.

And with a sickening sound, he broke it.

I screamed and Tate's face turned white. Patch laughed softly and dropped my arm, and I couldn't help but burst into tears. The pain and the fear, and his cold hands on my shoulders, they were too much. Tears streamed down my face, and I sobbed like a child. Patch shook his head, snorted and covered my mouth with his hand.

- So fragile, he murmured and glanced at Tate, who didn't move at all. So… young…

I hyperventilated through my nose as he nibbled my ear. Tate bit his lower lip and took a few steps to the side, shaking with frustration.

- Let me guess, he said through gritted teeth. If I make a move, you kill her straight off? And if I don't do anything, you kill her slowly?

- And you won't do anything, because you don't want this girl's death on your conscience, Patch chuckled. I'm so glad we understand eachother.

Tate didn't respond. Patch grinned, grabbed my head with both his hands and dug his nails deep into my skin.

I couldn't scream. I was numb and sick with fear. All I could do was open my mouth slightly when the blood streamed down my face, like red tears from my skin.

And Tate couldn't just stand and watch anymore. He launched himself towards Patch, screaming furiously, but Patch dodged easily and took a few steps to the side.

- Woopsy-daisy, he mumbled and smiled, pulled me up and slammed me into the cold ground.

And before Tate could reach me, Patch was over him, punching his face with unbelievable strenght. Tate was tossed away by the hit and crashed into a shrubbery, and when he forced himself to stand up again, Patch grinned and turned to me.

- You really should choose your friends better, Acacia, he mumbled, grabbed my arms and pulled me up into his arms, and pressed me against his body like a little child. I mean, seriously, look at that kid over there, does he really think that he can save you?

He placed my chin on his shoulder so that I could see Tate. He looked awful, and that just after that one single hit. His knees were shaking and he seemed to have a few problem with his vision, his eyes were unfocused and stared into space; his face twisted in a pained grimace.

- Do you want him to save you, Acacia? Patch murmured in my ear. He wont succeed. He'll just harm himself, maybe even get killed. You'll die soon anyway. Do you really want him to follow you into death?

I sobbed. Tate snarled and stumbled forward.

- Don't listen to him, Caci! he bellowed. He just… I won't let him-

Suddenly, I was lying on the ground again, and Patch kicked Tate in the stomach with a bone-cracking sound. Tate collapsed, coughing blood, and Patch walked around him with an amused expression.

- Oh, little child, he sung softly and grabbed his hair, forcing his face up. Why even try? She'll die whatever you do. Just give up. Just run for your life, and maybe I won't follow.

- N-never, spat Tate and glared at him. I'm not a freakin' coward!

Patch threw him backwards, and Tate found himself staring up at the sky.

- Well, if you say so, Patch chuckled. Then maybe you're brave enough to watch her die?

With a roar, Tate flew up to his feat again and tried to punch him, but was easily pushed away and kicked to the ground.

- Alright, Acacia, I'll start with you, Patch mumbled, untouched.

He sat down next to me, took my shoulders and pulled me up in his cold embrace. I stared into his dark, brown eye, completely without feelings or even interest. His gaze was dead.

He kissed the corner of my mouth, smiling against my skin. Then his lips wandered down, went lower and lower until he reached my throat, placing kisses along the way.

Then a moment passed that felt like an eternity. I was suddenly aware about everything: how quiet the night was, how clear the sky was and how easy you could see the stars; the smell of roses and Tate's hoarse breathing just a few meters away. He looked at me, terrified, and I looked back but didn't feel anything. I felt empty.

And then Patch's teeth sunk into my throat, and I whimpered, my unbroken arm trying in vain to push the vampire away, but I could as well have pushed a mountain. He drank deep mouth-fulls of my blood, and I felt dizzy, the world was spinning and my body suddenly felt so cold.

But just before I lost consciousness, I felt Patch's fangs disappear from the wound, and suddenly, he was gone. In the next moment, someone else grabbed me and pulled me close, and this person wasn't cold at all, and I recognized the voice in my ear, even though I had never heard it so upset before.

_- Caci,_ Leo whispered. Oh my god, Caci, stay with me!

- Is she alright? cried Zach

- No, stupid, she's not!

I looked around and saw people, many of them. Mark and Jack was with Tate, supporting him while he stood up, and Evian came running with Juliette, the healer.

- Miss Rivera! he cried and pushed people out of the way to get to me. I'm so sorry, we didn't see… if Zachary hadn't started wondering where you were-

- Evian! snarled Tate and looked up. Het bit her!

- The guys stiffened. Evian looked up, paler than ever.

- He _**what!? **_

_- You heard me!_ he hissed.

- Did he-

- I don't know! I didn't see, I couldn't-

He stopped and bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight.

- Juliette?

Evian turned to the blonde, who looked doubtful.

- I… I'll check, she mumbled.

She reached for me and placed her hand on my bleeding forhead. A strange feeling filled me, and my broken arm felt warm for a moment before it went back to normal. The wounds in my face disappeared, and something in my chest healed. I was surprised; I didn't even know I had been injured there.

And my throat felt hot, the hole shrunk together into the tiniest scar. But it didn't disappear completely.

Juliette sighed, relieved.

- He didn't turn her, she said. She'll be just fine.

Leo and Zach breathed out. Leo hugged me tight, trembling.

- Oh, honey, Zachary sobbed and kissed my cheek.

- I'm so sorry, whispered Leo. I didn't realise you were gone.

- It's alright, I mumbled. I don't… nobody died, right?

- You almost did. Both you and Tate.

Leo frowned. I flinched as he mentioned my grumpy savior, and looked up just in time to see Juliette heal him. He was watching my face, not looking away for one second.

- You alright, shrimp? he smirked.

- I am now, I replied, ignoring his comment. But do me a favor and don't do that again.

- What? Save you?

- No, trying to punch crazy vampires in the goddamn _face._

Tate just grinned as the others turned to him, eyes widened.

- You _what!?_ Mark shrieked.

- Are you insane!? hissed Evian. That was _Patrick O'Brien!_ He kills you and brings you back to life just to kill you again!

- Well, what should I have done? snarled Tate. Just watch him kill her?!

The others didn't respond. Mark and Jack let go of Tate, who brushed some dirt of his sleeves and stretched his arms, yawning. Just as if he got beaten up by Patch every other day.

- What was he doing here anyway? Elliot muttered. There's no way he was invited!

I dunno, Tate shrugged. I didn't ask. I was busy keeping him from ripping Caci's head off.

I shuddered. Leo and Zach helped me up to my feet, both of them holding me like I was made of glass and could break any moment.

I shrugged them off of me and walked over to Tate. He raised one eyebrow when I stopped in front of him.

- What?

Without a word, I hugged him. He stiffened, chock written all over his face.

- Thank you, I mumbled. For saving my life.

He chuckled and stroke my head.

We all walked back to the castle, and met Morphie on the way. He apoligized over and over again for not being there, and insisted on carrying me on his back to my room.

Everyone followed me to my room to make sure I got to bed. They all wanted me to get some sleep, since I had lost so much blood. Juliette was sure that I would be alright, but she didn't want to take any risks.

So Morphie agreed to stay with me to watch me during the night, and the others said goodnight. They didn't stay for too long, because like I said, they wanted me to rest.

But Tate hesitated in the doorway for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at me, smiling. And when he left, that smile remained like a tatto inside my head.

- Wow, he sure likes you, giggled Morphie.

I just glared at him. But it didn't keep me from hoping he was right.

And who knew? Maybe this was the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

Jag **lever** 8D

Det här är en fanfic till _Vampires will never hurt you_ av Camilla Marklund. Jag skrev den här för att öva min engelska xD

Massor med kärlek till alla som **fortfarande** väntar på att _a vampire story_ kommer uppdateras. Ni har änglars tålamod :)


End file.
